


cecil_carlos_date_<3

by Yokogreyword



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is a robot, Cyber Vale AU, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokogreyword/pseuds/Yokogreyword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C.E.C.I.L. the AI has recently gained self-awareness and a major crush on his programmer, as he demonstrates by embellishing Carlos's file in his memory banks with little ascii hearts and this crappy MS Paint drawing of the two of them holding hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cecil_carlos_date_<3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zugzwang (thunderdone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderdone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [>>Loading...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020868) by [Zugzwang (thunderdone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderdone/pseuds/Zugzwang). 



  
  



End file.
